Terrible Things
by xRunAwayWithMe
Summary: It's Megan Black's last year at Hogwarts- and possibly one of the worst. Umbridge barges in and takes over the school, Voldemort is back, and Harry is having these strange dreams that could possibly be from Voldemort's mind. And with all this happening... She could lose Fred. FredxOC The third in the Megan Black series.
1. Leaving The Foresters

**So, here's the next part in the series!**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. THE ONLY THING THAT I OWN IS MEGAN BLACK. **

* * *

><p>I was gonna leave this house forever.<p>

I had no reason to return. I was 17 now, I could do what I wanted now. Well, I did promise Jackson I'd come and visit him. He was the only one that didn't abuse me.

I brushed my hair and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I had everything now. I took my suitcase and walked downstairs.

I took one last look, before exiting the old house. I had said goodbye to Jack a few hours ago, no one else knew.

The wind hit my face as I stepped outside. It was pretty cold out. I sighed and began to walk.

"So you are leaving."

I jumped and turned to see Aunt Diana sitting on the steps. How did I not notice her...?

"Aunt Diana..." I began nervously.

She walked towards me. I began to slowly back off but she started tearing up and she hugged me. I was surprised. Aunt Diana always hated me. I didn't understand what was going on.

"It's okay. You go live your life." She whispered.

"Um, Aunt Diana, what are you doing?" I asked.

She frowned. "I'm sorry. For treating you so horribly. I was scared, you know. It's true, I was not very happy when I found out your mother was a witch. I didn't want her to get hurt, it was foolish to go skipping into a new world with no worries. And I didn't want you to go to that school because when Alyssa did, well..." She blinked the tears away. "But look at you! You're so much like her. And I know now, if you can deal with how horrible Robert and I have been, you can deal with whatever's out there."

I smiled and hugged her. I didn't know where this sudden change of heart came from, but it was good that Aunt Diana realized the truth.

"Now go, go live your life. Before Robert wakes up." She said.

I grinned. "Thank you." I began to walk away.

That was weird, but whatever. Aunt Diana was right (for once), I had a life to live.

Now what was really weird was that I have gotten no letters from Fred and George. Katie told me it was the same with her. I though this year that Fred would send me more letters than ever since we were dating now.

But who knows, the whole Voldemort coming back thing may have contributed to it.

XxX

I sat in the Leaky Cauldron, reading the Daily Prophet. I hated that woman, damn her, Rita Skeeter. She was going on insulting my little God-brother, calling him crazy. And I was angry at the minister too, he was refusing the fact that Voldemort was back.

It was pretty damn obvious that these disappearances aren't just coincidence, and then he goes on about my father doing it. Ugh!

I looked up suddenly to see a stranger sitting across from me. I didn't know him, and he was kind of creepy. And he looked at least fifty.

"Um, hi." I said.

"Coffee?" He asked, holding up a mug.

"No thank you." I said.

"Mmm." He put it down. "Your loss." He faced me. "What's your name, beautiful?"

So he was trying to flirt with me. Ew, gross.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, Megan."

"Lovely name." He grinned. "I'm Sean."

All I needed to do is think of a prank, quickly. This 'Sean' guy was creepy and deserved to have something happen to him. I nodded slowly. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Candy, Sean?" I asked, handing him a Canary Cream that I had made recently for the twins' joke shop. My test subject had been Heather, and luckily it didn't kill her.

"Thank you beautiful." He grinned and I almost threw up. He ate it and he started to gag. He spit out feathers and he turned into a canary. I laughed and stood up.

"It only lasts ten minutes, don't worry." I smirked, walking out of the restaurant.

I shuddered as I walked into the streets. Where were Fred and George?!

"Megan, dear!"

I turned to see Mrs Weasley. "Mrs Weasley!" I smiled and she hugged me. Beside her was a woman with purple hair.

"What are you doing? Where are the twins?" I asked.

"Oh, they're fine. Now you need to come quickly dear, come on." She motioned for me to follow her. I did.

Good thing I had shrunk my bottomless-trunk and put it in my pocket, otherwise I would have to go back and see Sean.

"I'm Tonks, by the way." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you, Tonks. I'm Megan." I smiled.

She laughed. "Believe me, I know. I've heard quite a lot of things about you."

"Good things?" I asked.

She laughed again. "Of course. One of the Weasley boys- one of the twins, I can't tell which one- he's been talking about you a lot. Are you dating?"

"Fred, oh yeah, we are." I smiled and nodded.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Mrs Weasley grinned. "Oh, I hope you two get married!"

I blushed. "Um, Mrs Weasley, I'm still in school..."

"Oh I know, I meant in the future." She said. "Now, we're apparating, come on."

I took her arm, since I didn't know where I was going, and suddenly we were in an old house.

"Now, come on." Tonks and Mrs Weasley lead me into the kitchen. Everything was dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere. It was kind of gross.

I walked in and I saw my Dad, who smiled at me. "Megan..."

"Dad!"

He walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I missed you! And I thought you would get caught, with the Minister going on and on about you being the blame for everything, I was so worried!" I said.

He chuckled. "You really are so much like your mother."

I laughed, suddenly I saw something over his shoulder. "Lupin?"

Lupin grinned. "It's good to see you, Megan. And sorry about the scar."

I looked down at my scar from fifth year. "It's not your fault, you were a wolf."

He shrugged.

Suddenly an arm snaked around my waist and a hand went over my eyes. "Guess who."

"Hmm, I don't know. Ron?" I guessed.

"Nope."

"Oh, Bill?"

"No."

"Snape?"

Fred gasped. "Excuse me?"

I laughed. "Hi Fred."

He uncovered my eyes and hugged me from behind. He kissed my cheek.

Dad cleared his throat. "I believe that's my daughter."

"Sorry sir, she is my girlfriend..." Fred rested his chin on the top of my head.

Dad smirked. "Apparently. Why did I not hear about this?" He looked at me.

I sighed. "Sorry Dad, I had a lot of schoolwork and the whole tournament thing..."

He laughed. "It's fine. But, George, if you bre-"

"It's Fred."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Right. Fred, if you dare break my daughter's heart, I _will_ kill you."

"Don't worry, sir, I have no intention of doing that." He said and I felt relieved.

"Good." Dad winked and walked off.

Fred let go of me and took my hand. "Come on." We ran up the stairs.

Just before we walked in he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. God, I've missed him.

He pulled away. "I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too, Fred."

"I love you."

"Love you too." I pecked his lips and we walked in.

George grinned. "There she is!"

I hugged him. "Hi George. The weirdest thing happened last night."

"What?" Fred asked. "If anyone tried to date you I swear..."

I laughed. "Someone did but I tricked them into eating a canary cream. But that's not it. Aunt Diana was nice to me."

"What?" Fred asked. "Didn't she... Basically abuse you?"

"I know! But she started talking about how she thought I could deal with whatever was out there or something." I shrugged. "It was weird."

"That is weird." George said.

"Now, this guy-" Fred began, but I cut him off.

"He was a creep. I hated him. But he's probably still coughing up feathers now." I sighed. "That's what you get when you mess with Megan Black."


	2. The Wardrobe

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in, like, two months! School is stressful and I'm already sick of it... I still have, what, another eight months to go? UGH**

**Also sorry it's short, I wrote this quickly because I have a party to go to in an hour. **

**Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

><p>I hate this damn place.<p>

I've only been here three days, but I really hate it. It's kind of creepy. And the House Elf, Kreacher. He hates me more than anyone else in the house. I don't know why, he just _does_. And he's just as creepy as the house. Almost everything is associated with Slytherin, and it was covered in dust, mould, and cobwebs.

And that's where Mrs Weasley got a great idea for a punishment.

Cleaning.

Yesterday Fred, George, and I were caught testing more products for their Joke Shop, and we got in trouble. So, Mrs Weasley assigned us each a floor, and we had to clean it until it was spotless. She took our wands as well, so we can't use magic.

And that's why I'm standing in the middle of this room, sweeping the floor. I heard yelling coming from the kitchen. The Order was having another meeting, and they seemed to be arguing... Hence the yelling.

I wanted to be in the Order. I wanted to have a voice in their meetings. Give them ideas on how to defeat Voldemort. I _was_ of age. But I still wasn't allowed.

"Megan, clean." Mrs Weasley was patrolling the halls. She stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. I groaned and continued to sweep. She stayed there for about five minutes before going downstairs to check on Fred or George.

I observed the room. It was very dusty, and there were cobwebs dangling from the ceiling. The greenish-grey wallpaper was peeling off of the walls. In the back right corner there was a rotting green couch. Near that, there was a desk, with dusty old books littering the top. Behind it was a wooden chair that was missing a leg. Across the room, there was a wardrobe. On it's left was a painting of a man and a woman Maybe they were my great, great, great grandparents or something.

Suddenly I heard a groaning sound coming from the wardrobe. I jumped, dropping the broom.

Silence.

I shrugged and stopped. It was probably my imagination. But then the wardrobe shook slightly, and there was another groan.

I walked towards it, leaning the broom against the wall. I opened it and moths came flying out. Some strange music started playing. I started to feel dizzy.

Suddenly everything went black.

XxX

I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt, and I was back in my bed. I turned my head to see Fred sitting beside my bed, asleep. He was holding my hand.

I smiled slightly. Slowly, I tried to slip my hand out of his grip. Then he stirred, and he opened his eyes. He grinned when he saw me awake.

"Megan!" He hugged me tightly. "You're okay..."

I laughed. "I'm fine Fred. What happened? How long was I out."

He let go of me and I sat up. "I... I don't really know. I was cleaning that damn room, and suddenly there was a crash coming from where you were. Mum and I ran into the room, and you were having some kind of seizure. When Mum realized it was whatever was in the wardrobe, she closed it and the seizure stopped." He paused.

I raised my eyebrows, indicated that he should continue.

"Then... Sirius came in, and he said your heart stopped. We managed to get it going again, but I... I thought you died..." He put his head in his hands. "You were out for almost two fucking (A/N: sorry for the language) weeks!"

"Hey, hey..." I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. "I'm fine now."

"Megan!" George apparated in. I jumped, scared. The twins laughed.

I glared at them playfully, but laughed too. "Hey Georgie." He hugged me.

"We were so worried!" He looked at his brother, smirked, and nudged him. "Fred went ballistic."

"Shut your mouth, George." Fred elbowed him.

"Ow!"

We all laughed.

"Oh, Megan, you're awake!" Hermione and Ginny ran in, Harry and Ron following.

"Hey guys... Oh Harry, when did you get here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Three days ago." Harry seemed sort of distant.

"Harry, are you okay?" I questioned.

"I'm fine." He snapped. I shut up.

"DINNER!" Mrs Weasley's voice came from downstairs.

Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys all left. Fred kissed my forehead. "See you later." And followed them.

I lay back down for a few minutes, until Dad walked in the room.

"Dad!" I sat up.

"You are awake!" He grinned and hugged me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a bit, that's all." I smiled.

"Now, you listen here, Megan Black. You are not to touch or open _anything_ in this house unless I tell you to. There are certain rooms that are off limits, I'll show you later. Anyway, rest up. You have school tomorrow." He said.

"What?" I asked, slightly shocked. "It's August 31st already?!"

He laughed at my expression. "Yes. Now, get some sleep." He grinned at me and walked off.

I lay down and closed my eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

XxX

I didn't have much packing to do. Almost everything was already in my bag. I only spent about three days _awake_.

I couldn't believe it... My _last year_ at Hogwarts!

But it's also the last year I have to deal with Angelina and Flint. And no more detentions, no more homework, no more _Snape_.

But I had more important things to worry about... _Voldemort_.

The Ministry doesn't believe Harry, they're accusing him of being crazy. And Percy agrees with him! I never liked Percy, I knew that his rule-addiction would get him somewhere like this.

Voldemort and his followers killed my mother. My _own mother._ I don't remember the feeling of a mothers warm hug, I didn't have anyone to go to to talk about my problems. For more than half of my life, I was lonely. And Voldemort was the reason I felt that way.

I snapped out of it as Hermione entered my room. "Hello, Megan."

"Hey 'Mione." I smiled. "Packed?"

She nodded. I laughed. "That was expected."

"What?" She looked confused.

"You're the most organized one out of all of us. The only reason I'm packed is because, really, I was only here for about three days." I shrugged.

"Well, Mrs Weasley told me to give you this..." She disappeared for a second, before quickly coming back and handing me dinner.

"Thanks." I smiled her.

She smiled back and began eating.


End file.
